


Sun Salutation

by BlueDisquiet



Series: Twitter Short Stories [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDisquiet/pseuds/BlueDisquiet
Summary: Okay so maybe this wasn’t the appropriate way of using the dorm’s yoga studio, and certainly not what Iwaizumi had in mind when he said they needed to let loose … But who cares about rules, right?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Twitter Short Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915537
Kudos: 77
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Sun Salutation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Thirstmas Day 8: Kink of choice. I chose 'sex in front of the mirror'.
> 
> This is a result of all the mirror sex fics I've read when I was still in YoI fandom *runs away*

“Does it not affect you?” 

His voice was barely a whisper in the quietness of the room, not really expecting an answer, but still voicing out his thoughts nonetheless. 

“What do you mean?” _He_ replied, or rather questioned, an innocent smile making its way across his lips. “When I’m on the court, balls are my only concern.”

_Balls._

He choked on his spit, turning his head slightly to the back to glare, even though he didn’t have to, seeing as how the mirror-covered walls of the studio provided enough visual as it was.

“For god’s sake!”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I get it. The tension is too thick sometimes.” He hummed, head nodding languidly in agreement. “But then this is why we do _this_ , right?” 

He winked at him, sticking out his tongue, his most dangerous weapon out of the court, soft and pink, to wet his lips before continuing on with the ‘exercise’. 

Whatever response he had in mind after that died in his throat, not really possessing enough mental power to formulate a reply, so he just turned his gaze back to the mirror, focusing on how their reflections moved in tandem, as though they were having an elaborate dance, their movements controlled and efficient. 

“But on the bright side, your intervals are becoming smoother, even though you’re still a bit tense.” The silence was broken again, if only for a moment, and the warm hands on his hips nudged him slightly to adjust his form before continuing, “You need to hold this for a couple of minutes.”

He knew. Of course he did. This wasn’t their first time going through the sequence after all. He knew he had to hold his body in this state for two minutes, he just didn’t think he’d last that long. 

It was fine, he thought in a futile attempt to reassure himself. It was great, in fact. Just perfect. Exactly what his body needed after the intensive weight training he had undergone earlier that day. 

Except none of that was true and he wanted to die. 

God, it was mortifying. How close he was to coming apart.

He tried to wiggle himself into a more comfortable position, if that was even possible, but the firm hands digging into the soft flesh on his sides kept him from moving too much. 

_Fucking hell._ Why did he agree to this again?

Right.

It was Iwaizumi’s fault. He just had to open his pretty little mouth and comment on how stiff he’d been the entire week. 

Another push from behind left him gasping for breath, snapping his attention back to the room. 

He felt desperate, hopeless, trying as hard as he could to maintain his current posture, to remain stable and not face-plant onto the hard wooden surface of the yoga studio they reserved for their ‘session’.

“You improved so much.” The sweet voice purred playfully again. “But we still have a long way to go.”

He shuddered at the compliment, eyes glazed blissfully, and lips so red and swollen from how hard he’d been biting on them this whole time. 

Yes. He wanted to be good. He wanted to be the best. He wanted to complete the sequence but…

It was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain the position with how wobbly his arms were getting from the excursion. It also did not help that his ‘coach’ kept breathing down his neck, literally and figuratively, kept pushing and _pressing_ and demanding and correcting his form.

A small, tentative push ripped a whimper out of his throat, and he bit hard on his lower lip, almost drawing blood as he forced himself to stay quiet. He knew his instructor liked to leave the door to the studio unlocked, and he could still hear the telltale voices of his teammates squabbling on the other side of the thin wall. Anyone could walk in at any given moment to see them, see what they were doing.

He wondered if that was part of the plan all along, that his coach did this on purpose despite the many times he’d helpfully reminded him to lock the door. He allowed his mind to linger on that thought for a second. 

What would they do if someone were to barge in on them this exact moment? Would they stop? Come up with an excuse?

He swallowed. Maybe they wouldn’t stop. 

Maybe they would just… keep going. Continuing on with their business as usual, completely disregarding the eyes that would be watching them. 

A small moan leaked from his lips at the thought, the idea of getting caught sent ripples of pleasure through his body and he found himself to be too distracted to pay attention to his hands, causing them to slightly shift from where he was using them to brace himself on the floor. 

His head snapped up and he stared with wide eyes at his reflection in the mirror, a sudden wave of dread sweeping over him when he realized his mistake, hoping beyond hope that his coach didn’t catch this obvious slip-up.

Of course, his luck had other ideas. The moment the movement stopped, he knew he’d been caught. He felt him sigh, a gust of warm air hitting his exposed skin. He was utterly unnerved, desperately trying to correct his position by himself, but the hands holding him in place pressed harder, and he let out another whimper.

“Your hands must always be firmly fixed on the floor.” _He_ said with a voice that was way too calm and collected for someone in his current position. “You have the reach, use it to your advantage.”

“But I don’t have the flexibility.” He snapped back, turning his head slightly to look at his instructor in the eyes. He hoped he managed to at least give a believable glare, trying hard not to think about all the possible meaning behind that ‘reach and flexibility’ statement. 

When the movement resumed, his head practically lolled back down and he watched his instructor’s reflection smile at him, his practiced hands sliding down his bare legs to now grasp his thighs. 

“Not yet.” He whispered, tilting his head to the side in contemplation. “But you will be. For now though, you need discipline.”

Fuck. That sounded like a promise. And a threat. 

He shuddered, knowing that the stopwatch was reset because he wasn’t paying attention. It was a punishment they both agreed upon prior. 

Two minutes to go, except the stakes were higher now. 

The movement sped up, pushing harder and harder against his sensitive flesh. He tore his eyes away from the mirror, refusing to look, because he knew this would be over too soon if he did.

So he closed his eyes, breathed through his mouth, and tried to think of less distracting things. Like game strategy or water because he was thirsty. For a moment, it actually worked. But then his mind narrowed on other things like tangerines, and sunlight, and crows and suddenly he was back to where he started. 

To make matters worse, the moment he opened his eyes, they found the object of his inner turmoil in the mirror. Hinata Shouyou. Standing behind him, biting his lip while he pushed his perfectly slicked cock deep inside him, his hands being the only thing keeping Atsumu from falling on the floor.

To everyone else, Hinata Shouyou was as sweet as sugar, and as bright as the sun. 

But to Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou was an enigma that had him enraptured. Like a drug to Atsumu’s addiction. He wanted to grow drunk on him, bask in that warmth and sweetness and drown in those coppery eyes and the way he looked at him.

To Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou was everything. His world. His soulmate. Hell, he doubted that even death could possibly separate them. They were two halves of a whole. 

However, in this specific moment, Hinata Shouyou was an unbearable asshole who’d been mercilessly teasing him the entire day, then had the gall to suggest having a yoga session to ‘help him loosen up’, as if he didn’t know what _that_ actually meant. 

“Tsumu-san…” He said, breathless, “Look at you…”

Atsumu had to drag his eyes to look away. His arched spine was aching, his thigh muscles were straining so hard under the pressure that it was almost painful. His body was more than likely going to cramp afterwards, but he couldn’t care less. He refused to give up just yet, choosing to concentrate on breathing, keeping himself from falling, and not coming right there on the spot.

He shook his head, staring unblinking at one of the railing poles in his line of sight. Its cylindrical shape looked more and more obscene, reminding him of a perfectly thick, long, _smooth_.. 

He groaned, both from pleasure and frustration. So much for keeping himself distracted. 

They’d just started their session. He wasn’t about to embarrass himself in front of Shouyou. God. He’d already done it enough as it was.

In fact, after their third private yoga ‘class’, he’d taken to spreading a towel underneath him instead of the yoga mat because washing the rug’s expensive material from stains by hands was proving to be annoying and inconvenient especially with how frequently this ‘activity’ was happening.

Barely a minute had passed, maybe even less, since he had to start over, but it felt like hours. Their sessions always left him feeling sore and over-strained, but also so very much excited and alive. 

“Come on,” Shouyou murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss on his sensitive back, “You got this.” 

Atsumu could feel every single twitch of his muscles, every single heave of his chest, every vibration, every soft noise that left Shouyou’s parted lips. He trembled, getting weaker and weaker every passing second, slowly lifting his head up to lock their gazes together through the mirror.

It was mesmerizing, really. How perfect and beautiful they looked. He’d never been undone by a simple look before, but in the dim light of the studio, Shouyou’s eyes were feral, like a wild beast ready to rip him to shreds, and Atusmu knew he’d gladly let him. 

Their strange dance continued, with him staying immobilized on the spot while Shouyou’s cock pushed inside him over and over again, hitting his sensitive spot hard enough to make him see stars with every thrust, and all Atsumu could do was to moan in pleasure and gratitude. 

His head felt heavy, yet he couldn’t bring himself to look away, their shadows in the mirror moving obscenely along with them, until they molded into one writhing body. Their position was nothing short of insane, and in the mirror, he could clearly see how his tight hole clung to Shouyou’s dick as it moved in and out. 

Atsumu’s chest heaved heavily, barely allowing him to breathe. It was too much, and for some strange reason, he felt slightly angry, yet he did not understand why. Was it because of how wrecked his reflection appeared to be on the mirror? Or was it because he couldn’t get his hands on Shouyou? To kiss him and bite him and touch him and watch him groan and curse as he thrusted in him like a mad, rutting dog. 

Or maybe because he wasn’t able to tug on that firey hair, or kiss along his tan lines and lick the sweat off the back of his neck as he railed his boyfriend over and over again, mauling his perfectly smooth skin with red and purple marks that he wouldn’t be able to even wear the team jersey without getting stared at.

He let out a small huff at the imagery, only to be silenced when Shouyou hit his prostate once, then again and again and again.

No, they wouldn’t be able to complete the cycle. He was already far too gone. 

“Move.” He hissed, bracing his hands on the floor while holding his head up high, fixing his boyfriend with an authoritative glare.

Any other time, Shouyou would have shot back with a sassy response, or a slap to his ass, or even better, an actual punishment for his bratty behavior, but from the looks of it, his boyfriend-turned-yoga-instructor was far too gone himself, because the only response Atsumu got was more pounding, fast and deep, and louder grunts of pleasure.

“So beautiful, Atsumu-san…” He drawled between breaths, the mirror reflecting his glazed eyes, “Your form is so perfect and gorgeous.”

Honestly Atsumu couldn’t understand how he even managed to form coherent sentences at this point, seeing as how he himself was unable to even keep his eyes open. His head was light, and his heart was beating so loud in his chest. 

Warmth was already building in his stomach with every push, the tip of his cock already leaking, but then to his bewilderment (or maybe satisfaction), Shouyou’s wandering hand somehow managed to reach down and grip his dick between calloused fingers, looking both delicate and strong at the same time, like it belong there. 

That was his breaking point. Three strokes was all it took for him to forget about everything else in the room; the mirror, the voices of his teammates on the other side of the wall, and the yoga pose he was supposed to hold, and he came without a warning, spilling hot and messy all over a Shouyou’s hand and the towel he thankfully placed under him with a shuddery whimper that he barely managed to muffle. His eyes were screwed shut, white noise bursting behind his lids that had his whole body trembling. His boyfriend fucked him through his orgasm, refusing to stop even once until he came himself with a loud moan, face resting against Atsumu’s back as he struggled to regulate his breathing. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Shouyou slowly pulled out, peeling himself away from Atsumu and taking his body heat with him, before moving them expertly around so that both of their backs were resting on the hardwood floor, lying there motionless with their chests raising and falling heavily. 

Shouyou looked nothing short of a hot mess, hair sweaty and plastered all over his forehead, his face flushed bright red, and the sight of him had Atsumu wrecked. It was beautiful. _He_ was beautiful. 

Then, after everything had gone silent and still, Atsumu was suddenly reminded of how cold the studio actually was now that they stopped burning calories, and he shivered slightly, goosebumps breaking over his flushed skin. 

The movement drew Shouyou’s attention, who snuggled closer to where he was sprawled on the floor, threading short, stubby fingers in his badly bleached blond hair, slowly pulling him into a gentle kiss. 

Atsumu wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s smaller form and pulled him closer, kissing him thoroughly until they had to break apart to breathe. His boyfriend breathed out a small laugh and nuzzled his sweaty face against the crook of his shoulder.

“Every time is like fireworks.” The blond simply stated, his eyes focused on the ceiling above them. “I don’t know how you do it.”

Shouyou placed a small kiss on his neck, humming happily as he continued to run his fingers through Atsumu’s tangled hair.

“It’s not me.” He mumbled softly, lifting his head up to look him in the eyes. “It’s us.” 

Atsumu snorted at his boyfriend’s hopeless romanticism, still he pressed kisses to the top of his head, his nose, his cheeks, ending with his lips, eliciting cute giggles from the orange fluff ball. 

“We need a shower and then dinner.” He mumbled, attempting to lift himself up to a sitting position, but Shouyou’s arms tightened around him, making him pause. 

“Sunshine?” He turned to regard his boyfriend, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Five more minutes?” Shouyou asked, voice teasing. 

He chuckled, nodding his head as he went back to lay down again, closing his eyes and letting out a sated, contented sigh. Even though they didn’t get to finish the whole sequence, at least they got to the downward dog in this round, and his form was definitely improving, according to Shouyou’s observation. 

Maybe tomorrow they’ll actually manage to complete the set. All he needed to do was to act more stiff and bratty during practice. 

Easy-peasy. 

With this in mind, Atsumu found himself looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me about Atsuhina on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluedisquiet)
> 
> Special thanks to Kaa for helping me beta read <3


End file.
